Pups and the dinner disaster
Summary it's Dylan and Lani 's wedding Anniversary and the pups plan something special for their parent's a dinner ! But when everything goes up into smoke and flames the pup's have two Options : order a pizza ? Or take this head on and try not to burn the lookout down Story it was a dark night in adventure day and Dylan and Lani were snuggled up with robin and their puppies on a bean bag watching TV Robin : Mom , Mom ! Can we play pup pup boogie I'm bored ?! Lani : sure Honey ( switches TV screen to the pup pup boogie game screen ) have fun ! Sandy : i'm gonna beat you ! ( she play - tackled her sister ) Robin : heh , we will have to see ... Both : DANCE OFF ! ( Dylan snickered and smiled at Lani as they tiptoed to the exit of the lookout ) Digger : hey ! Where you guys going ? Dylan : To dinner ( he sighed ) Sandy and Robin : TAKE US , TAKE US , TAKE US PLEASE ! Lani : why ? it's bacon flavored kibble night and you LOVE bacon flavored Kibble it's your favorite ! Robin : ( smack's lips ) yummy ... Sandy : oh no ( she giggled uncontrollably as she watched her sister drool ) Robin : we're out of bacon flavored kibble I ate it all ! and plain , old , normal kibble is just ... BLAH ! Dylan : Sorry pup's Robin : wait mom , dad ! What if we make you a DELICIOUS dinner here at the lookout ?!? it will be so GOOD ! Sandy : ( pulls Robin aside) we can't cook ! Robin : yeah but do you want mom and dad to be eating steaks while we eat 3 day old kibble ?! Sandy : no but we can't c- ! Robin : it will be so good mom and dad what do you say ? Table for two Dylan : Sure honey ( he smiled ) Robin : Great ! ( she and Sandy ran into the kitchen ) Digger : W-Wait ! ( in the kitchen ) Sandy : hmm ? ( dig's into fridge ) what about these ? ( Sandy held up two kiddie meals with corn , mashed potatoes and chicken nuggets ) Robin : we can do that ! Digger : doesn't that seem kinda ... Kidish ? Robin : yeah ... But can you cook a steak ? Digger : no .. Robin : it's our best bet ! come on guys lets cook some chicken nuggets ! okay first step put in oven for 10 minutes Sandy : ummmm ... Okay ! Get them to chef Sandy ! Digger : wait ! you could get hurt you can burn yourself Sandy : oh , UNCLE ACE ! ( five minutes later ) Digger : Awesome ! Since we have to wait for the food to cook ( stares at oven ) we can go play pup pup boogie Sandy and Robin : Okay ! ( the oven when off but it was never heard and smoke and fire was soon to come ) 2 hours later Robin : ( Sniff - sniff ) do you smell something burning ?!? All pups : THE FOOD ! Robin : D-Don't worry it's probably not that burnt right ? Sandy : It is ! Robin look ( takes out of oven with oven mitt ) it's black ! The puppies stared at the food in Awe as the watched the chicken nuggets Bubble From the heat Digger : how l-long was it in there for ?! Robin : 2 to 3 hours ( she smiled nervously) Sorry for the short update more soon :)